


Her Daughter's Sex Toy

by Patty_Parker60



Category: LEZDOM - Fandom, Original Work, original character - Fandom
Genre: Curves, Daughter Dominates Her Mother, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lawyers, Lesbian Anal Fuck, Lesbian Anal Sodomy, Lesbian Domme, Lesbian Strap-On, Lesbian Sub, Lezdom, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Strap-Ons, Voluptuous-NOT FAT, voluptuous, voluptuous lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Luci Lovey, on of city's most successful divorce attorneys, provides herclients with outstanding legal advice, and access to her knock-out curves
Relationships: Lidia Jones/Judge Karen P. Monahan, Luci Lovejoy/Monica Burns, Nadira/Connie Blakley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Her Daughter's Sex Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts), [nonosaves51](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nonosaves51), [Leen1sakhnini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen1sakhnini/gifts), [Izzie114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzie114/gifts), [gamerman1902](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerman1902/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).



Luci Lovejoy is a sexy widowed divorce lawyer not looking to yet another Monday full of seemingly nonstop family  
court litigation. She’s in private practice, and as any attorney on their own will tell you, the key to a successful practice  
is a strong assistant, which she is blessed with: the tremendously-buxom and blonde Connie Blakely. Without having to  
ask, Connie is ready with a steaming cup of coffee and the files Luci would need for the morning’s court appearance.

"Thanks Connie" Luci says. "How in the world would I keep going without you and Lidia?"

"Oh, I‘m sure you’d find some wanton slut to suck your sweet pussy and satisfy that big ass" Connie snickers, handing her  
the coffee mug and files.

"Nobody drains the juice from a cunt like you do baby" Luci smiles, leaning forward and attaching her soft lips to Connie’s.

“And speaking of big asses…” she reaches around to fondle Connie’s lush, abundant ass-flesh.

“Hey, hey; you’ve gotta get to court. There’s time for that later.”

Sighing, Luci agrees, and after another kiss, gets busy preparing for court. Luckily, it is fairly open and shut, and if luck is  
with her, she will be back at the office before lunch. Mr. Loganmier, the defendant, is a wealthy, 60 year old industrialist  
who was caught entertaining big-cocked Latino and African American Men during his frequent business trips; Luci’s crack  
investigator, Marlene Lopez, has dozens of shots of Mr. L taking those cocks in his ass and mouth. Though there is a “pre-nup”,  
Loganmier wants no part of any press coverage of his exploits and agreed to a multi-million dollar settlement to keep it quiet.  
The cuckolded spouse, Candi, a gold-digging, 28 yr old blonde ex-Vegas showgirl (with her own perverse tastes) is very happy  
with the developments, so happy that she left a note that she will be by in the afternoon to thank everyone “personally”. Luci  
sighs again, more deeply this time; divorce seems to have become the national pastime, and even though she benefits quite  
nicely from the situation, she longs for the day when it wasn’t so “rampant”.

Luci's husband died 2 years ago, leaving her a widow and their 2 daughters fatherless. Sandy( 22), and her sister Dana (20),  
have been her “rocks”; supporting her mentally, and in the bedroom. Luci has been an easy conquest for the randy siblings: a  
year after her husband’s sudden death, she’s been seduced by first Lidia and Connie, then her daughters.

Luci is 42, a very successful lawyer, and very beautiful. She is 5'5", with long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a fabulous body:  
36EE-28-40. That delightful voluptuousness has become her employees’ and offsprings’ sexual play-ground.

Connie, the fun-loving, ever-horny red-head, has bigger breasts, and is just as voluptuous otherwise. She’s been five years  
without having screwed a man (not counting the huge Black bouncer at CLUB LOBO she sucked-off to get in two weeks ago), and  
she doesn’t miss them a bit. Luci pays her a very generous salary, the health plan is great, and the additional “perks” (Lidia’s giant  
strap on and the boss’ sweet juicy cunt) are the many reasons she loves her job!

Luci calls a goodbye to Connie as she leaves the office. On the short walk to the courthouse she picks-up Lidia, her on-call  
steno. Lidia, a sexy black 22 year old with an athletic build, hopes that the proceedings go quickly; if not she will simply stick the  
huge ebony strap-on concealed under her dress slacks up Luci’s ass in the ladies’ room, during a break. Luci has no doubt that she  
and the beautiful ebony goddess will be engaged in some hot, raunchy anal sex sometime within the next few hours. Her well-used  
anus itches in anticipation.

==================

Judge Karen P. Monahan, gavels the proceedings into adjournment at 11:30 am. She whispers some instructions to her clerk  
before disappearing through the side door to leading to her chambers. The clerk passes a note to Lidia; it's a request to deliver  
the transcript of record to the judge's chambers for review ASAP. Luci and Lidia exchange knowing looks: transcript review indeed:  
the Honorable Judge wants a "colon cleansing".

Lidia enters the judge's chambers without knocking, and as she expects, the buxom jurist is waiting for her, kneeling on edge the  
of a leather couch, her robes hiked-up over her sumptuous hips. Her nicely-rounded behind is oh-so-deliciously framed by the  
straps of the tiny red lace garter-belt she wears. Lidia locks the door, then walks toward the couch, unzipping her slacks as she  
does. Judge Monahan reaches back and pulls the cheeks of her ass wide, exposing her veteran asshole, gleaming with lube. “I’ll hear  
'your ‘anal arguments’, now!” she quips, with a wicked grin.

Crouching behind her, Lidia shafts her big black cock deeply into her partner’s greedy pooper in one hard, solid thrust. Her toned,  
muscular thighs connect with the milky-white globes with each long, hip-swiveling plunge of the man-made dick, making those  
full mounds wobble gelatinously; the court reporter reaches under and around, quickly and expertly unbuttoning first the judge’s  
robe, then her expensive silk blouse, before her soft palms cup and knead her large, big-nippled boobs, still safe in their lace cups.  
Doubling her efforts, Lidia drives the huge-jugged blonde toward a massive orgasm; Karen’s nerve-endings spark and sizzle and her  
whole existence is focused on the huge rubber dong clogging her bowels. The little rubber nub at the base of her “cock” has rubbed her  
clit raw and a hot ball of lust swells impossibly, then explodes as she rides the judge through multiple, continuous orgasms.

“Very persuasive argument” Karen Monahan gasps, smiling up at Lidia. “I think your boss’ client is going to be a very happy woman!”

Lidia leans down and seals the deal with a kiss, then retrieves a slim envelope from her handbag and hands it to the judge (it contains 5  
$1000 bills, the judge’s fee for making sure Luci’s clients get favorable rulings in her court).

Connie & Nadira

Nadira is a beautiful, successful lesbian from Morocco, one of the firm's best and richest clients. Lucy had negotiated  
a very satisfactory end to her recent divorce, and she's become accustomed to taking advantage of the law office's main "perk": their  
luscious and randy owner and staff! Having arrived at the office for a surprise visit, she discovers that Lucy is already "occupied" with  
another client; it is left up to The delectable and uber-bosomy (40F) Connie to entertain her. They retire to a one of the back offices,  
and just minutes after entering the room they are stripped and ready for action: Connie, blouse un-buttoned and tight skirt rucked  
over her plentiful hips, is bent over a desk, being prepared to take some "dick-tation" from the lusty client:

Connie works her butt-hole, clenching and unclenching it and pooching it outwards like a succulent brown fruit. Her partner of the  
moment, a sexy and depraved Moroccan beauty named Nadira, licks and kisses her pouting rose-hole: it is simply too irresistible to  
resist. She plunges her tongue in as far as she can, covering it with her lips and french-kissing the itchy hole. Her breathing ragged,  
the foreign investment analyst spreads the sexy American's buttocks wider to give her horny tongue more room to work with. She swirls  
her wet tongue-tip around and about the puckered, well-travelled rim of the gasping redhead's anus.

Since the horny bitch's pussy won't get much attention once her strap on comes into play, Nadira decides to give it a good, through  
tongue-bath before then: leaning forward a bit more, she snaps at the wetly-glistening pussy-lips, humming as she nibbles them.  
She thrusts her tongue straight into Connie's open cunt, spearing it deep and wiggling it like an eel inside her. That knowing, experienced  
oral digit darts and dips like a mosquito jacked-up on crack, and the dusky-skinned rug-muncher is rewarded with a splash of tasty  
female cum to tease her palate. She ceases her oral worship of her partner's delicious fanny and spreads Connie's ass-cheeks anew, then  
kisses it and licks it until the outrageously-endowed legal assistant groans from deep in her belly, revolving her glorious hips like a back-  
alley whore. Wider still she tugs the other woman's arse-cheeks, stretching her shit-hole enough to get just the tip of her tongue to  
penetrate. With the greediness of a life-long lesbian butt-lover, she attacks the succulent morsel like a woman gone mad.

Whining and straining, fighting back a little but not really fighting, Connie lurches forward, dragging her arse away from Nadira's  
tongue, then thrusting it right back the other way, straight into the nasty Middle Easterner's adorable face. As much as she was enjoying  
the delightful tonguing of her slutty bottom, what she really craved was a deep, hard, and long ass-fucking from the incredibly-large fake  
penis strapped about Nadira's waist...

Nadira is slim and well-stacked, with 38C-24-40 measurements, and is strikingly beautiful. She has taken off her jacket, blouse, skirt, and  
thong, and is clad only in black high heels and a string of pearls….except for the outlandishly-sized, black rubber dildo strapped tight about  
her waist. She had wanted to sample Lucy's insatiable back-side, but this red-headed bitch would do just fine...

Connie grunts just the tiniest bit as Nadira presses the bell-end of the "cock" into her arse; her ring-piece clamps tightly around the shaft as it  
slips inside. The Moroccan woman is a considerate ass-fucker; she pauses a few moments, letting her monster prick soak in the other woman's  
ass-juices for a bit. She leans forward to cup the panting auburn-haired beauty's heavy, bra-encased teats, squeezing and hefting them lovingly  
before she begins to gently, insistently thrust her oiled piston into Connie's shitter. "Ummm, yes, baby, that's good" Connie mutters: her anal  
itch is finally being satisfied.

Nadira's palms and fingers maul Connie's big tits, firmly; the nipples have gone puffy and are as pointy and hard as diamonds.  
Her left hand stays where it is; with her right, she reaches down between them to tease and tickle Connie's wetly-dripping cunt-lips,  
paying particular attention to the hard pearl of her clitty. The dildo-strapped domme's hips keep-up their steady pace, digging deeper  
into the un-resistant, rubbery sleeve of Connie's rectum. "Fancy a lil' taste, you slaggy-slag?, Nadira chortles, dragging her lightly-limed  
butt-buster from her partner's loose, slackened bum-hole.

"What do you think?" Connie pauses just a second or two to admire the fantastically-large, bell-topped whore-tamer. There are big,  
molded veins running up and down it, and its as impressive a "chopper" as she's ever seen. "GAWD, that looks delicious!" The wanton  
redhead leans in and lets her tongue flirt beneath the wide rim of the tasty dong, then follows a path all the way to the tip. Filling her mouth  
with saliva, she takes the magnificent rammer into her sweet mouth and begins to suck and lick it with gusto.

The tangy flavor of her own asshole is a worthy reward for the voracious butt-slut. "Yummy!" she grins, before shoveling the whole of it  
into her whorish gullet. Once she's cleaned it of every last speck of her ass-juices, she goes back onto hands and knees and re-accepts the  
thick rodger back into her wide-open sphincter in one, long, ass-stretching thrust.

The sensation of the massive dork delving into the hot, cloying confines of her interior ass is GLORIOUS….Nadira's insistently-probing erection  
finds the busty bitch's anal tract squishy and silky-soft; after several minutes of deep screwing she pulls-back until only the head of her prick  
remains inside the redhead, then goes back in, slowly, repeating the strokes again and again and building momentum until she is going full-bore.

Connie responds to these actions in the only way possible, her nerve-endings begin to crackle as her horniness and desire build toward the  
inevitable…she begins to chant, urging the hard-pounding Nadira on like a horse jockey pounding down the home-stretch: "ooooOOO, YES!,  
bitch! HUMP ME HARDER! FUCK THE SHIT OUTTA ME!! DO it, baby! BUTT-FUCK ME LIKE THE ANAL-BITCH I AM! "

Nadira can't give it to any harder; she is driving her massive dong like piston gone mad. This not only takes Connie over the edge, but sets-  
ff an equally-powerful explosion in her own loins. Bit by bit, Nadira's frantic pace slows until she is gently posting in and out, until they ride  
the crest of their mutual climax together. In her own office, lusty Lucy is up to much the same….


End file.
